


Changed Destiny

by AJsRandom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Magic, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/pseuds/AJsRandom
Summary: Instead of turning away Morgana when she asks about magic, Merlin decides to help her.
Relationships: Merlin & Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85
Collections: Merlin Holidays 2019





	Changed Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penguin_Massacre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_Massacre/gifts).



> Thanks to the mods for hosting the fest once again. And Penguin_Massacre, I hope you enjoy my little offering!

As he got ready for bed, Merlin thought about what Gaius had said. Was it really worth keeping Morgana in the dark about her powers? Of course Merlin didn’t think so, but Gaius seemed sure that it was. Gaius hadn’t gone through what he had gone through and what Morgana was going through. He didn’t know the uncertainty of wondering if you were a monster because you could do things that others couldn’t. It was no surprise that Morgana was so afraid.

Suddenly the door opened and Morgana rushed in wearing her nightgown, almost hysterical. “Is Gaius here?”

Merlin was a bit shocked at her state of undress and sudden appearance, but managed to recover quickly. “Er, no he's not here at the moment. He should be back soon though.”

“I need to speak to him. Where is he?”

“He's gone to see the King. What's wrong? You can trust me, Morgana. You know you can.”

Morgana began pacing. “I'm scared, Merlin. I don't understand anything anymore. I need to know what's happening. Please.”

How could he turn away those pleading eyes? But he had to. “Gaius will be back soon. He'll be able to help you.”

“He won't. I don't any more remedies. They won't do any good. It's magic, Merlin.”

Merlin paused in his tracks. She knew? “What?”

She paused in front of him. “I'm your friend, you know I wouldn't make this up.”

“Of course.”

“Then you believe me? You think it's magic too. Please, Merlin, I just need to hear someone say it so I don't have to keep feeling like I'm imagining it.”

He really had to fight the impulse to tell her everything. He wanted to. “I really wish there was something I could say.” Morgana began to back away toward the door. “Morgana. Morgana. Wait.”

She stopped and turned to face him. “You have something to say after all?”

“I do.” He curled his hand into a fist and whispered, “ _Bl_ _óstm_ _á_.” He opened his hand and held it toward Morgana. “For you.”

She looked at him, a bit wild-eyed. “Your eyes turned gold.”

“That’s what happens when you have magic.”

“You have magic. I can’t believe it!” She took the rose from his hand and sniffed it. “It’s a real rose.”

“Yes, it is. And please, don’t tell anyone about the magic.”

“Of course not.” She tugged on his hand. “But you must come back to my chambers and teach me what you know.”

Merlin chuckled. “I don’t know much. I’m still learning myself.”

She pulled his hand again. “Come with me.”

“All right, but I have to finish here first. Gaius mustn’t know I’m missing. He’d be furious if I told him I told you.”

“Of course. I’ll wait for you in my chambers.”

“I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

Merlin grinned as she walked away this time. He knew he’d done the right thing by her. But how would he keep it from Gaius? She was going to need more than one lesson to teach her how to control her power. He was going to have to become an even better liar than he already was.

He quickly finished tidying the room and went back to his little one. He pulled an extra blanket from the wardrobe and stuffed it, body-like, underneath his covers. Then he left the room and closed the door behind him. He grabbed a random potion from Gaius’s table and pocketed it. That way he could bluff his way out of a situation if anyone stopped him.

xxxXxxx

Fortunately, Merlin made it to Morgana’s chamber door without being stopped. He knocked on the door and it was opened almost immediately. “Come in quickly,” Morgana said, widening the door so he could enter.

Merlin slipped inside and Morgana closed the door behind him. They stood there facing each other for a moment before Morgana threw her arms around him. “Thank you for coming. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

“Actually, I do. I had no one to help me as I was growing up.”

She stepped back. “Oh I’m so sorry.”

Merlin waved his hand. “Don’t worry about it. I came here and Gaius has helped me so much. If I can return that kindness by helping you, it’ll all be worth it. Now, what do you want to know?”

“Everything you know.”

“That’s going to take some time, you know.”

Morgana placed her hands on her hips. “I realize that. Just do what you can for tonight, please.”

“All right. Hmm, where to start? Magic is a natural force, though a very powerful one. It is neither good nor bad; it's simply a force that exists and may be used however the user sees fit. It is usually invoked voluntarily through spells.”

“Are my dreams magical?”

“We believe so, though we don’t know exactly how they work. They appear to be completely involuntary.” He sat down on her bed; she sat beside him.

“What kinds of things can you do with magic?”

“Oh, more things than I know of. Moving things, transforming one thing to another, slowing down time, blasting energy, speaking mind to mind . . . hey, we should try that!”

“Speaking mind to mind?”

He grinned. “Yeah, it’s great! Now listen with your mind. _Hello Morgana, can you hear me?_ ”

“I can hear you! How do I reply?”

“Concentrate on me, and just send your thoughts my way.”

“ _Hello Merlin, can you hear me?_ ”

“ _I can! What else would you like to learn?_ ”

Morgana thought for a few moments. “Does magic follow rules?”

“It does actually. The more you study the more you learn the more you understand how it is tied to the Old Religion. Especially the power of life over death.”

Morgana’s eyes opened wide. “Wow, that’s incredible.”

“It really is.”

“Can you tell me how you got your magic?”

“I was born with it. But as far as I can tell, I’m the only one who has gotten their magic early in life. Most are like you, Gaius says. Developing your magic later in life, with an emotional outburst.”

Morgana sighed. “Like me.”

“Hey, it’s all right. We all have to learn how to control our gifts.”

“Gift, I like that.”

“That’s what it is.” Merlin yawned. “Oh, it’s getting late. I should go to bed.”

Morgana grabbed his hand. “Wait. Just teach me one spell before you go.”

“I really should be going . . .”

She turned his head to face hers. “Please?”

“Oh all right. Elemental spells are the easiest to master. Like fire.”

“Fire? Oh, I don’t know . . .”

“Don’t worry; we’ll be very careful. Now, where are the candles?”

Morgana pointed to her desk. “Gwen keeps them in a drawer over there.”

“Thanks.” Merlin rose and crossed over to the desk. He rummaged around until he found a candle then took it to the holder on Morgana’s table. “Come over here—it’ll be safer.”

Morgana rose and walked over to the table. Merlin pulled out two chairs and they both sat. “Now, this is how you light a candle.” He held out his hand toward the candle and said, “ _B_ _ӕrne_.” The candle’s wick caught fire.

“That was brilliant! Now, how do I do it?”

“Okay, you have to focus on the candle’s wick and say bӕrne with real intent.” He extinguished the candle. “Now you try it.”

“Is the gesture necessary?

“Probably not, but I find it helps.”

Morgana raised her hand and pointed it at the candle. “ _B_ _ӕrne._ ” Nothing happened. “Why didn’t it work?”

“You really need to focus your will all on the wick. Really mean it. Now try it again.”

Morgana repeated the gesture. “ _B_ _ӕrne_.” This time her eyes glowed gold and the candle lit. “I did it!”

“Yes you did. Good work! Now casting spells should be easier now that you know how to do it.”

“Will you teach me?”

“Of course. But we’ll have to be very careful. I won’t be able to come to your chambers every night though. That would look suspicious."

“Right. Oh, I know a few secluded places in the Darkling Woods.” Morgana smiled. “I can show you where they are. We could practice there.”

“That sounds perfect.” He yawned again. “Now I really should go to bed.”

“You do that.” He rose. “And Merlin?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you for sharing your secret with me.”

“I’m really glad I did. Goodnight, Morgana.”

“Goodnight, Merlin.” And he left her chambers.

He crept back to Gaius’s chambers and opened the door slowly. The room was dark—Gaius had gone to bed. He inched his way back to his room and got to his bed, where he took out the extra blanket. As he climbed into bed, he smiled. He was sure he’d done the right thing by Morgana. Teaching her magic would be an adventure, he was sure.

xxxXxxx

Over the next few months, in between adventures and disasters, Merlin taught Morgana all the spells he knew. And when they finished those, they dig into his magic book. Soon they were learning and growing stronger together, and becoming closer. Then one day, Merlin told her she was ready to help him with his destiny, which he’d explained to her.

Soon an opportunity arose for Morgana to prove her mettle. Arthur was going off on some quest and she offered to go with him. At first he refused to let her go, but then she brought up the fact that he owed her a favor. He was “stuck” with her, he said, but he secretly was glad she was coming.

When they set off, Morgana and Arthur rode together with Merlin behind them. Merlin and Morgana enjoyed poking fun of Arthur and Arthur pretended he hated it. A good time was had by all until they were surrounded by armed bandits.

“Merlin, take Morgana and hide in the woods until we come find you,” Arthur said, dismounting and drawing his sword.

Morgana opened her mouth to protest, but Merlin silenced her with a look. He dismounted then helped her and together they ran into the woods. Staying close to the battle, they dropped branches on the bandits, tripped them with roots, and caused them to drop their swords. The battle was soon over, and Arthur and his knights had no idea who had helped them turn the tide. Merlin and Morgana celebrated by embracing. They looked at each other and Merlin bent to kiss her, but Sir Leon appeared from the other side of the tree and they jumped apart.

Sir Leon grinned, but didn’t say anything. He led them back to the scene of the battle, where knights were rounding up horses and moving the dead bandits. They were soon on their way again, but this time Morgana rode next to Merlin. It seemed something had shifted in their relationship and they wanted to be close.

They didn’t have that much time to talk alone as the quest continued, but once they returned home, they talked almost every day, deciding if they could continue to study magic carefully, their relationship could blossom just as carefully. They knew that someday, perhaps when Arthur was king, they could be together officially. But for now, they continued learning and growing together, bound by their friendship and love.


End file.
